


Сделка

by LazyRay



Category: Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto | Intrigue in the Bakumatsu
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>*Гецурейто - имя меча Акидзуки.</em>
</p></blockquote>





	Сделка

\- Проходи, - сказал Ибараги.   
Какой угрюмый гость стоял на его пороге! Обнаженный меч в этих умелых руках тоже не помогал создать приятную дружественную обстановку. Сенсей приподнял брови, с улыбкой глядя на кончик меча у своей груди. Наконец, Акидзуки опустил меч и даже вложил в ножны. Красиво и быстро. Он всегда двигался быстро... и красиво. Сенсей посторонился и пропустил гостя в дом. Неторопливо запер дверь за собой и, обернувшись, прислонился к двери. Его гость слегка нервничал, осматривался, как зверь, загнанный в ловушку – сенсею хотелось бы думать, что все действительно так. После долгих месяцев бегства, хитроумного лавирования и манипулирования, он наконец-то позволил Вечному Охотнику догнать себя. Но Акидзуки не был настолько глуп, чтобы верить, что сумел поймать его. Мальчик настороже... это хорошо. Но в этой комнате ничто не угрожает ему. Ни скромные циновки под ногами, ни столик у очага в земле. И Акидзуки должен почувствовать, что они одни в доме: ни затаившейся гвардии, ни наемных убийц или телохранителей, ни древней головы бешеного лорда. Сенсей и в самом деле был один.  
Акидзуки обернулся. Ах, теперь наш охотник убедился, что мы наедине, и это более чем тревожит его? Как легко прочитать недоумение в этих глазах, слишком честных и открытых глазах, чтобы принадлежать неумолимому охотнику! Слишком прекрасных глазах, чтобы можно было заглянуть в них однажды и не подпасть под их очарование. Сенсей никогда не видел ни у кого таких синих глаз, и один только этот взгляд посылал мурашки по его спине.  
Он не мог это так оставить. Он получил от демонической головы все, что хотел. Почти все. Сегодня она поможет ему заполучить последнее.  
Сенсей улыбнулся и указал рукой на столик.  
\- Чаю? Саке? Или, - усмехнулся, зная о пристрастии своего гостя к этому напитку, - или молока?  
Ах, Ками-сама! Его гость все еще сохранил способность краснеть! Это было слишком трогательно!  
\- Зачем вы позвали меня сюда? – спросил прелестно краснеющий воин.  
Вот оно! Сенсей подарил Акидзуки задумчивый взгляд.  
\- Чтобы предложить сделку.  
Его гость хмурился. Сенсей любовался, а чем там было не любоваться? Начиная от каштановых, чуть вьющихся волос, и прелестного лица до самых щиколоток, видневшихся из-под подола хакама; щиколоток, которые хотелось обожествлять и которым следовало поклоняться! И преследовать, вместо дрянного антиквариата, вроде отрубленных голов. Сенсей знал, что у него вошло в привычку так легко впадать в театральный или поэтический стиль, но все же – это правда! Не говоря уже о глазах, прекрасных глазах, слишком детских, несмотря ни на что. Как умудрился Акидзуки сохранить этот серьезный взгляд ребенка?  
\- Сделку? – повторил этот ребенок, прерывая мысли сенсея.  
Только он уже давно не был ребенком. И это было хорошо, учитывая, какого рода сделку хотел предложить Ибараги.   
\- Тебе нужна голова лорда, Вечный Охотник, я готов продать ее тебе.  
Положительно, следовало издать высочайший указ с императорской подписью, запрещающей этому мальчику так откровенно удивляться: его небесные глаза и без того смущают разум невинных зрителей и в обычном состоянии, а уже когда они так широко распахнуты и в них плещется такое чистое изумление...  
\- Продать? – ах, теперь эти глаза сузились, это просто преступление! – Что вы потребуете за голову?  
Улыбка сенсея грозила выйти за пределы возможного: вон он, миг последней победы, последнего ультиматума!  
\- Твое тело.  
Акидзуки изумленно моргнул.  
\- Мое тело? – эти губки шевельнулись, чтобы проронить два слова и остались чуть приоткрытыми.  
«Кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня! - с легкой истерикой подумал сенсей, - пока я сам не умер от умиления, и это не та смерть, что приличествует прожженному махинатору в мало-мальски приличной пьесе!»  
\- Вам нужен телохранитель? – с легким сомнением спросил Акидзуки, хмурясь.   
Сенсей так и сел на месте. Он предполагал сомнение, отрицание, возмущение, праведный гнев (и в конце капитуляцию, конечно), но он не мог представить, что ему потребуется объяснять... это. Как заставить крепость сдаться, если она не знает, что в осаде?  
Тем временем на прекрасном лице дорогого гостя отразилось легкое недоумение, и, после краткого колебания, он подошел ближе и опустился на одно колено перед сидящем у двери хозяином.  
\- Вам нехорошо?  
\- Мне плохо! – почти взвыл сенсей. – Акидзуки-кун, нельзя же так!   
Акидзуки отшатнулся. Недоумение на его личике быстро перерастало в сомнение.  
Сенсей постарался взять себя в руки. Нельзя допустить, чтобы его заподозрили в сумасшествии. Кто захочет доверить свое тело рукам безумца?  
\- Нет-нет, ты неверно меня понял, Акидзуки-кун! – пора возвращать действие в намеченное русло. – Мне не нужен телохранитель! И твой труп мне тоже не нужен (пока у тебя не зародились такие глупые идеи!). Когда я говорил, что хочу твое тело, я имел в виду сексуальное обладание! И пока ты не указал очевидное: да, я заметил, что ты тоже мужчина!  
Сенсей перевел дух. Кажется, его речь возымела действие: Акидзуки все еще сидел на месте и не порывался сбежать. А судя по полыхающим щекам, даже начал понимать, чего от него хотят.  
\- Я знаю, что мужчина... с мужчиной... – ах, румянец окрасил эти ушки в совершенно очаровательный оттенок розового! – Я знаю, что это возможно...  
Интересненько! Сенсей уже вознамерился спросить, а кто это успел просветить Акидзуки в области мужской любви, когда он предполагал быть первым, но решил, что не стоит. Не будем слишком смущать жертву... то есть, дорогого гостя! Понадеемся только, что это был не Ширануи Козо.  
\- Твое решение? – спросил сенсей.  
\- И вы отдадите голову мне? – при возвращении к делу Акидзуки взял себя в руки.  
\- Да. Она мне больше не нужна, - объяснил сенсей, чтобы устранить последние сомнения; и не смог удержаться, чтобы не добавить масла в огонь. – Ты должен понимать, что без моего согласия тебе ни за что не получить голову.  
Акидзуки поджал губы и снова нахмурился. Конечно, за все это время бесполезных догонялок даже такой непробиваемый фанатик должен был понять, что никогда не переиграет сенсея. Ибараги считал, что предлагает хорошую сделку. Несомненно, Акидзуки-кун тоже поймет это, если его хорошенько поубеждать...  
\- Согласен.  
Сенсей едва сдержал восклицание: мальчик удивил его. «Согласен?» Он не ослышался? Вот так просто? Без лишних уговоров?  
Но один лишь взгляд в упрямые синие глаза подтвердил, что уши не солгали ему, выдав желаемое за действительное: чертов охотник за головами в самом деле готов был сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы исполнить свой долг.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал сенсей, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая подол. – Хорошо.  
Он направился внутрь дома, спиной чувствуя, что Акидзуки последовал за ним после недолгой задержки: последние колебания? время, чтобы разуться?  
«Согласен», - сказал этот мальчик, да будут благословенны его уста!   
  
  
* * *  
  
Ибараги привел его в спальню, простую маленькую комнатку с расстеленным футоном в центре. Кроме футона в комнатке были только лампа в углу и подставка для мечей. С легкой полуулыбкой сенсей вытащил свой меч из-за пояса (Акидзуки напрягся – глупый мальчик! – не этого меча ты должен опасаться!) и опустил его на ожидающие лапы подставки; обернулся, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Акидзуки одарил его хмурым взглядом и, после секундного колебания, Гецурейто* присоединился к своему собрату на подставке. Ожидающий взгляд, брошенный на сенсея, выдавал нервозность. Из-за того, что должно произойти между ними, или из-за того, что мальчик остался без меча? – размышлял сенсей. Почему-то он сомневался в первом.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Синие глаза расширились в ответ, но секунду позже Акидзуки повиновался. Всегда эти колебания, эти размышления! Он должен отучить мальчика думать, если хочет чего-то добиться.   
\- Не бойся, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты больше чувствовал, - сенсей постарался придать своего голосу больше успокаивающих ноток. – И я собираюсь раздеть тебя.  
Акидзуки стоял неподвижно, чуть опустил голову. Ками-сама, послушно, так восхитительно послушно! Сенсей в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и положил свои ладони на плечи юноши. Тот чуть вздрогнул и тихо вздохнул, но не отодвинулся, не открыл глаза. Превосходно! Сенсей погладил эти плечи: не слишком широкие, Акидзуки невысок и строен.  
Расстегнул плащ и позволил ему упасть на пол. Вот, теперь эта уродливая вещь не прячет в своих складках тело, которое он захотел еще с первой встречи, с первого взгляда.   
Погладил грудь: от плеч к поясу и снова вверх. Сначала снять этот милый голубой шарфик – какая красавица подарила его тебе на память? Сегодня ни одна женщина не будет стоять между ними (развязать, снять и отбросить в сторону), ни один мужчина.  
Не сдержался, склонил голову, спрятал лицо в открывшейся шее, вдыхая аромат этого тела: аромат юности, здоровья, легкая примесь уличной сырости и тумана, запутавшегося в волосах, почти неуловимый запах пота – и сосен? Пьянящая смесь. Не менее пьяняще было заметить чуть ускорившееся дыхание мальчика.  
Отстранился с сожалением. Нетерпеливо огладил безвольно висящие руки; ах, сжатые кулаки? – так не пойдет! Обвил левый сжатый кулак пальцами, поднес к своим губам, поцеловал.  
Синие-синие глаза глядели на него так растерянно...  
\- Что ты думал, - шепнул сенсей, - я должен был сразу же снять с тебя штаны и забуриться по рукоятку?  
Снова восхитительный румянец, опущенные веки прячут глаза.  
\- Я, несомненно, сделаю это, - успокоил сенсей, - подожди немного.  
Отпустил пойманную руку, распластал пальцы на груди своего драгоценного гостя.  
\- Я хочу немного полюбоваться тобой, - прошептал он, снова склоняясь ближе, - я хочу растянуть удовольствие, - в самое ушко, - я так долго об этом мечтал!  
Лизнул шею под ухом, вверх, до самой мочки, и услышал тихий вздох. Улыбнулся: этой ночью планировалось услышать еще много таких вздохов. И таких, и погромче.   
Обнял за талию, притянул ближе к себе, почувствовал дыхание на своей шее. Пожалуйста, не будь равнодушным, Акидзуки-кун, ты не имеешь права остаться равнодушным этой ночью!  
Потянул заправленный в хакама подол рубашки выше, выше, еще выше, пока он, наконец, не высвободился весь; скользнул под все слои одежек жадными пальцами, пока они, наконец, не коснулись голой кожи.  
Акидзуки тихо ахнул, вздрагивая под прикосновениями, и уронил голову на плечо сенсея. Так приятно или просто холодные пальцы? С этим молодым человеком никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто процентов.  
Погладил горячую спину. Руки очень скоро согрелись, но Акидзуки не поднял головы с его плеча, очень хорошо. Сенсей улыбнулся, повернул голову и зарылся носом в густую массу каштановых волос. Акидзуки дышал в его плечо, приоткрыв рот.  
Опустил руки до талии, скользнул вверх по бокам – дрожь? чувствительное место? Надо запомнить! Нарочито медленно опустил обратно, к талии, чуть царапая кожу ногтями, проверяя... Да! – снова дрожь и маленькое, почти незаметное движение бедер вперед. Зачем же стесняться, мальчик мой?  
Позволил рукам опуститься ниже пояса по бокам, найти прорези хакама, юркнуть туда двумя любопытными хорьками – и найти горячую, голую кожу бедер.   
Судорожный вздох! Хорошо! На этом теле можно играть, как на флейте. Но не слишком ли изумленные отклики от того, кто сказал, что знает, что такое мужская любовь? Нет-нет, простите, он сказал, что «мужчина с мужчиной – это возможно». Всего лишь возможно. Значит ли это...  
Два наглых хорька не обращали внимания на размышления сенсея. Они растопырили пальцы и прокрались еще глубже под тканью хакама. Они нашли два крепких спелых яблока, эти заслуживающие награды разведчики, и теперь можно было накрыть ладонями эти яблоки и резко прижать мальчика к себе, к своему лону.  
Акидзуки вскрикнул и отшатнулся, насколько мог, потому что сенсей не собирался вынимать руки из его хакама и не собирался позволять отодвинуться.  
\- Что-то не так, Йоджиро-кун? – прошептал сенсей.  
Он не собирался отпускать. Отнюдь. Разве что на мгновенье, чтобы рывком снова прижать к себе и почувствовать твердость в штанах. И у себя, и у мальчика.  
Ах, какой взгляд! В этот раз Акидзуки сдержал вскрик, прикусив губу, но его глаза расширились, словно озера весной. И в их глубине под тонким тающим льдом решимости плескался страх.  
Страх, совершенно не полагающийся тому, что хоть раз познал мужскую любовь.   
Сенсей широко улыбнулся, довольный:  
\- Передумал, Йоджиро-кун?  
\- Нет! – решимость Вечного Охотника напомнила испуганному мальчику о его долге, что он обязался исполнить любой ценой. – Нет, - повторил Акидзуки спокойней, снова закрывая глаза, и заставляя свое тело расслабиться.   
«Кажется, в этой пьесе я злодей», - подумал сенсей недовольно. Так не пойдет. Он вожделеет этого мальчика, но мальчик должен быть желающим соучастником, а не несчастной жертвой или равнодушным партнером в сделке. «Ты сам еще не знаешь ни своего тела, ни его желаний, мой мальчик!»  
\- Расставь ноги шире, - шепнул сенсей, смягчая приказ невесомым поцелуем в ухо.  
Конечно же, Акидзуки повиновался.  
\- И обними меня за шею, - подумав, добавил сенсей.  
Две руки обвились вокруг его шеи, чуть царапая и цепляя волосы грубой тканью котэ.  
Хорошо! Теперь...  
Это уже не два яблока, это персик, пушистый нежный персик с мягкой ложбинкой. Совершенный персик, за исключением одной маленькой червоточины. Уютный домик для червячка, с маленькой-маленькой дверкой, но, чтобы не повредить этот узкий вход, надо слегка расширить его...  
Руки вокруг его шеи сжались крепче, когда он погладил пальцем вход в тело своего мальчика. Он не станет сейчас вторгаться внутрь, не насухо – это будет слишком болезненно для неопытного тела, но он может просунуть руку чуть дальше, между ногами, и дотянуться до мягких шариков...  
Только обвитые вокруг шеи сенсея руки помешали Акидзуки рухнуть на пол. Сенсей торопливо высвободил одну руку из хакама юноши (но не ту, что была поймана между судорожно сжавшимися бедрами) и обнял его за талию, придерживая.  
\- Йоджиро, - шепнул сенсей, - скажи мне, что никто не дотрагивался до тебя так, как я!  
\- Никто, - выдохнул Йоджиро и глухо простонал, потому что пальцы сенсея снова начали игриво перебирать внизу его тела.  
Сенсей оценил и стон, и то неосознанное движение бедер мальчика навстречу, прижимающихся, трущихся. Но не так быстро, Йоджиро-кун!  
С некоторой неохотой сенсей вытащил вторую руку из хакама. Несколько секунд Йоджиро безвольно висел на нем, тяжело дыша, пока сенсей поглаживал его по спине. Наконец, Йоджиро поднял голову. Его глаза сияли, но не тем потусторонним отблеском, опалявшим их, когда голова лорда была рядом, а обычным, земным желанием. Желанием, которое сенсей был более чем счастлив удовлетворить.   
\- Разденься, - попросил Ибараги и отступил назад, разжимая руки и мягко освобождаясь из объятий.  
Йоджиро быстро скинул рубашку, но заколебался у пояса хакама. Ибараги улыбнулся и развязал пояс на своем домашнем кимоно. Шевельнул плечами, позволяя кимоно слететь с плеч и остался совершенно обнажен. Он, в конце концов, ждал этого и подготовился. Одежда не должна была стеснять или мешать ему сегодня ночью.  
Глаза Йоджиро совершенно очаровательно приклеились к открывшемуся достоинству сенсея.  
\- Твоя очередь.  
Йоджиро кивнул, сглотнул, и снова потянулся к поясу хакама, снова замер в нерешительности.   
\- Боишься показать мне свой меч? – спросил сенсей. – Я уже чувствовал его, теперь хочу увидеть. Не мучай меня, Йоджиро-кун.  
Пальцы юноши нервно дернули завязки, и хакама спали с него, как осенняя листва с деревьев, обнажая голый ствол.  
Сенсей шагнул вперед, протянул руку, коснулся (тихий вздох):  
\- Твой меч и впрямь способен наводить ужас на врагов, - нараспев продекламировал он, втайне довольный, однако, что Акидзуки не был... одарен богаче, чем его сенсей. Хорошо.  
Какой ожидающий вопросительный взгляд! Тебе уже хочется продолжить, но ты не знаешь как? Милый мальчик, твой сенсей с удовольствием научит тебя!  
Он поймал ладони Йоджиро и положил их на свои бедра. А теперь, если бы этот хорошенький мальчик применил бы свой хорошенький ротик...  
\- Встань на колени, - прошептал сенсей, придерживая руки на своих бедрах.  
Акидзуки снова поджал губы, но повиновался, опускаясь на колени перед сенсеем и стараясь не смотреть на то, что маячило перед его носом.  
\- Лизни меня, - сказал сенсей, сжимая пальцы ног в предвкушении.  
И едва не покатился со смеху, увидев шокированный взгляд снизу вверх.  
\- Не беспокойся, - пытаясь сдержать смех, успокоил он. – Я только что из фуро. Меня можно целовать и облизывать везде, я чистый!  
Акидзуки насупился (совершенно по-детски!) и перевел взгляд на... отвел глаза.  
\- Йоджиро-кун! – почти взмолился сенсей.  
Йоджиро крепче ухватился за бедра сенсея и чуть подался вперед. Зажмурился и высунул язык. Сенсей попытался качнуться вперед, но его держали крепко.  
\- Открой же глаза, Йоджиро-кун!  
«Что ты как ребенок!» - хотел сказать сенсей, но все слова улетучились в коротком «ах!», когда этот краснеющий девственник, стоящий перед ним на коленях, все же соизволил прикоснуться своим язычком к нему. Сенсей вцепился в густые волосы и нервно взъерошил их, веля себе расслабиться и не принуждать мальчика дать больше, чем тот был готов на данный момент. Но если б Йоджиро-кун чуть поторопился...  
\- Ах! – еще одна, более смелая попытка. – Ах, хорошо, Йо! – ох! – Йоджиро-куун! - а теперь – вот так, да! – приоткрой ротик и позволь мне...  
Сенсей не успел договорить. Йоджиро, видимо, понял, чего от него хотят, и, приоткрыв рот, впустил в себя нежную головку, умудрившись даже не задеть ничего зубами. Определенно, у мальчика талант! Ибараги осторожно подался вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не напугать мальчика (и чтобы не пораниться о зубки, если Акидзуки в панике забудет об осторожности... ох, не будем даже думать об этом!). Акидзуки издал странный звук, но, кажется, не подавился. Замечательно! Можно податься назад и попробовать еще раз...  
Мальчик достаточно быстро приноровился впускать в себя сенсея, довольно глубоко для новичка – определенно, талант! Но когда при очередном толчке внутрь Ибараги почувствовал движение языка, неуверенно обернувшегося вокруг...  
\- Подожди! – пропыхтел он, отстраняясь назад и придерживая Йоджиро за волосы, когда тот невольно качнулся вперед. – Ох, подожди.  
Йоджиро поднял лицо. Дух перехватило: мальчик, нельзя же быть таким прекрасным! Сенсей рухнул на колени и припал губами к этим манящим покрасневшим губам – поцеловал, на манер гайджинов. Если Акидзуки что-то имел против или хотел что-то сказать, сенсея это не волновало. Он просунул язык между губ мальчика, повторяя дорожку, проложенную чуть раньше, вонзаясь в мягкий влажный рот. Йоджиро издал странный протестующий звук, но сенсей уже нашел его язык и играл с ним, лаская, пробуя на вкус, выманивая.  
Они разделили губы с мягким чмоком и уставились друг на друга шальными глазами.   
\- Ложись! – велел сенсей, и, так как его мальчик замешкался, все еще не пришедший в себя от поцелуя, задыхающийся, растерянный, сенсей толкнул его вниз.  
\- На футон! – велел он.  
Йоджиро перекатился, и сенсей через минуту уже был на нем, придавливая своим телом к одеялу. Йоджиро поднял руки – все еще с котэ на них.  
\- Оставь их, - сказал сенсей, - мне нравится.  
Он погладил вверх по рукам мальчика, поднял их к изголовью и сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Акидзуки. Эти руки не были мягкими и нежными, как у женщины, эти руки привыкли держать меч – и умело владели им! – но сейчас эти руки повиновались ему, послушно сцеплялись с его пальцами, позволяли прижимать себя к постели, позволяли властвовать над собой.  
Сенсей еще раз прижался к губам Йоджиро, поцелуи были смелой лаской, но не было ничего, чего бы он не хотел взять от этого мальчика, лежащего под ним. Возможно, у него больше никогда не будет еще одного шанса.   
\- Раздвинь ноги, - подсказал сенсей, отрываясь от губ, и целуя лицо. – Согни в коленях.  
После уже обязательного секундного колебания мальчик повиновался, и сенсей решил, что попал в рай. Он двинул бедра вниз, вжимаясь в возбужденное тепло под ним, и Йоджиро вскрикнул, запрокинув голову. Сенсей вжался еще раз, круговым движением, вдавливаясь, отстраняясь и снова падая вниз. Йоджиро выгнулся вверх, и на какой миг сенсей подумал, что все...  
Он едва сдержал себя! Еще бы немного и все!  
Он поспешно приподнялся и сел между ногами Йоджиро. Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы перевести взгляд на лицо мальчика. Тот приподнял голову – и сенсей почти кинулся обратно: целовать, ласкать, чувствовать это тело под собой.  
\- Подожди, - сказал он вместо этого, и Йоджиро с жалобным стоном уронил голову на футон. – Подожди и будет еще лучше.  
Сенсей не знал, поверил ли его мальчик, тот не ответил, лежа с закрытыми глазами, часто дыша. Хорошо.  
Сенсей потянулся к изголовью. По пути нагнулся, позволив своим длинным волосам упасть на эту гладкую грудь, лаская ее, щекоча; склонился ниже - лизнуть крохотный сосок. Остановил себя, протянул руку. Там, под футоном, у него была припрятана небольшая склянка с очень хорошим и очень дорогим маслом для массажа. Масло делалось с добавками лепестков лотоса и цветущих ночью фиалок и называлось «Слезы Луны». Когда он случайно наткнулся на него на рынке, он не мог не купить это у старого сморщенного деда с хитрющей улыбкой. И вот сейчас, это масло, терпеливо дожидающееся своего часа, наконец-то сыграет свою звездную роль!  
Он откупорил крышку с тихим «чпок», и Йоджиро тут же открыл глаза.  
\- Это поможет нам обойти кое-какие недочеты природы, - объяснил сенсей.   
Судя по нахмуренным бровям и кристально чистым глазам, Йоджиро не понимал его. Ох, ничего, скоро почувствует. Сенсей вылил несколько капель себе на пальцы, потер их, распространяя масло по всей коже и согревая его.   
\- Я хочу видеть твое лицо, - проговорил он тихо. – И твои глаза. Пожалуйста, не прячь их от меня!  
Акидзуки кивнул. Он только чуть прикусил губу, когда рука сенсея, едва задев его гордо возвышающееся и требующее внимания мужское достоинство, забралась дальше.   
«Персик, - подумал сенсей. - Узкая-узкая дырочка». Он нашел эту маленькую дверку, не сводя глаз с лица Йоджиро. Он надавил, и палец легко вошел внутрь до первого сгиба (синие глаза расширились), до второго сгиба (Йоджиро приоткрыл ротик), целиком (Йоджиро зарделся и закрыл рот). Червячок в норке.  
Сенсей мягко опустился на футон и вытянулся рядом с Йоджиро, не вынимая пальца из его домика.   
\- Повернись ко мне, - мягко проинструктировал он. – Закинь ногу мне на бедро.  
Прошлось высвободить палец на миг, чтобы Йоджиро мог удобно устроиться. Вот так, на боку, лицом к лицу – сенсей любил больше всего. По крайней мере, пока не придет пора уже не пальцу пробиваться в недра пушистого персика. А пока... Сенсей погладил крепкую щечку (яблоко? персик?) и, улыбаясь, взглянул в смущенные синие глаза. Пальцы ласково поглаживали расщелинку, доступ к которой был теперь гораздо удобнее. Йоджиро уперся обеими руками в грудь сенсея, но не отталкивал его, только мелко вздрагивал всякий раз, когда кончики пальцев задевали его крошечный вход. Сенсей улыбнулся и вогнал средний палец внутрь почти целиком. Йоджиро охнул и зажмурился.  
\- Не закрывай глаза, Йоджиро-кун, - тут же напомнил сенсей.  
Ресницы дрогнули, открывая растревоженные синие глаза. Сенсей довольно кивнул и поцеловал вспотевший лоб перед своими глазами.   
\- Умница.  
Потянул палец назад, почти до конца, прижал к нему второй и медленно вдавил внутрь. Оба пошли уже медленней, сопротивление сжимающего его пальцы кружка было значительным, но пока еще не должно было быть болезненным. Йоджиро закрыл глаза, тут же открыл, вспоминая приказ, глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и резко, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда сенсей раздвинул пальцы внутри.  
\- Прости. Больно? - пробормотал сенсей, поцеловал сжавшиеся губы, побуждая их открыться ему. – Если я не сделаю этого, тебе будет нелегко принять меня.   
Йоджиро отвел взгляд.  
\- Не говорите это вслух, - выдавил он.  
Сенсей лукаво усмехнулся.  
\- Не говорить что? Как горячо и тесно мне у тебя внутри? Не спрашивать, чувствуешь ли ты, как мои пальцы движутся в тебе? Вперед, назад, - он продемонстрировал, - вбок, в стороны?  
Йоджиро дрожал: его пальцы на груди Ибараги, его ноги, его губы.  
\- А если я добавлю еще один? Смотри на меня!   
Йоджиро сжался, но взглянул в глаза, как было приказано.  
\- Хватит, - тихо взмолился он. – Мне бо... мне неприятно.  
\- Ты зашел так далеко, - сказал сенсей, высвобождая свои пальцы из их плена, - ты дошел почти до конца (укладывая Йоджиро на спину), ты почти добился желаемого (дотягиваясь до склянки и вытряхивая несколько капель себе на ладонь). И теперь – ах... (поглаживая свой меч любви масляной рукой), - теперь ты хочешь отступиться и оставить голову мне?  
Не дав Йоджиро ответить (хотя он и не порывался, отведя глаза), сенсей опустился сверху, между широко разведенных ног. Подхватил снизу под бедра и заставил согнуть в коленях.  
\- Но, знаешь, Йоджиро-кун, я тоже зашел слишком далеко и не намерен останавливаться, пока не получу, - сенсей уперся в маленькую дверцу к блаженству, - желаемое!  
И двинулся внутрь.  
Йоджиро не противился. Он только зажмурился и отвернул голову. Он только вцепился пальцами в одеяло. Он только издавал короткий тихий стон, прорывавшийся сквозь сжатые зубы всякий раз, как Ибараги отвоевывал еще чуток места внутри него.  
Сенсей не мог думать о нем, не мог гадать, присутствует ли на лице Йоджиро болезненная гримаса или он достаточно хорошо подготовил бедного мальчика. Он наконец-то поймал мечту, которая убегала от него все долгие-долгие месяцы после первого взгляда в эти синие омуты.   
\- Охх, - мучительно простонал Ибараги, погрузившись по самую рукоятку. – Ох...  
Он нетерпеливо дернул бедрами назад, почти до конца, и тут же хлопнулся вперед, снова до упора вжимаясь в горячий тесный домик, лишь краем сознания уловив громкий вскрик, раздавшийся при этом. Он опустил лицо в шею восхитительному мальчику, отдавшему ему свое тело; он жадно прижимался ртом к его коже; он часто дышал – и двигался, двигался!  
Остановиться было невозможно. Он и не подумал бы, что надо остановиться – зачем? – прекратить сейчас эти движения было бы преступлением! – но можно было открыть глаза и приподнять голову – зачем? – чтобы увидеть, как свет лампы отражается в широко распахнутых глазах юноши, лежащего под ним, пронзенного им, прижатого им к одеялам. Чтобы увидеть, как он сам отражается в этих глазах. Остановиться было невозможно, но вполне в его силах было подхватить ноги этого юноши под колени, задирая их выше, почти прижимая к груди.  
Охх! – так он мог проникнуть еще глубже в недра этого тела!  
\- Йо... – пропыхтел он, - джиро...  
Эти звуки что-то значили. Что-то важное. И что-то значили короткие рваные выдохи-стоны, звучащие рядом с ним, под ним, и что-то значило ответное движение вверх, что-то хорошее. Хотя что могло было быть лучше этого движения; лучше белого, ослепительного тумана, разливающегося перед его глазами; лучше чем это горячее, обжигающее, невыносимое напряжение в животе, в груди, во всем теле!  
Сенсей зарычал и, опустившись всем весом на Йоджиро, просунул одну руку между ними, масляную, скользкую руку.  
«Давай, - думал он нетерпеливо, - давай, давай!» - то ли требуя, то ли умоляя, сам не зная, чего просит от этого мальчика, уже отдавшего все, что можно.  
А потом Йоджиро замер, широко раскрыв рот, но не произнося ни звука, и содрогнулся всем телом, сжимая сенсея внутри себя в огненном спазме. И сенсей тоже содрогнулся, но его завершение не было беззвучным: он исторг удовлетворенный хрип, замер на несколько подрагивающих секунд в оцепенении – и рухнул.   
Рай, определенно, существовал. Причем на земле. Сенсей еще не пришел в себя, но уже протянул слабые руки, нащупал плотную ткань котэ Йоджиро и вцепился в них: он не собирался терять этот рай. Что по этому поводу думал его мальчик, сенсея интересовало мало.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Заморозки сковали землю твердым панцирем, очистили воздух от тумана, выморозили низкие облака, позволив осеннему солнцу залить весь грешный земной мир яркими прохладными лучами.  
Слишком прохладными, пожалуй, выйти из дома в одних хакама было несколько необдуманно. Впрочем, ничего такого, что не исправит хорошая разминка.   
Лунный меч, вторая половинка души, второе я, судьба и выбор, проклятие и благословение, и, наконец, просто меч - после уничтожения проклятой головы, - висел на боку. Акидзуки Йоджиро, бывший Вечный Охотник, встал в начальную стойку, поднял меч.  
\- Джиро-кун, - раздался голос Шинзая, - не хочу прерывать тебя, но к тебе посетитель.  
Йоджиро нахмурился.  
\- Очень настойчивый посетитель,- добавил наставник. – И не уверен, что смогу отогнать его своим мечом.  
Йоджиро было прохладно, но сейчас он просто заледенел: на свете не так уж много людей, которые могли бы побить одного из его наставников, и у которых было бы дело лично к нему.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал он.  
\- Доброго здравия, Йоджиро-кун! – раздался этот голос, и Йоджиро почти с ужасом взглянул в темные глаза гостя.  
Сенсей Ибараги улыбался, но его глаза цепко оглядывали, почти ощупывали, обнаженную грудь Йоджиро, и юноше мучительно хотелось прикрыться.  
\- Что вам надо? – как будто он сам не знал!  
\- Нехорошо с твоей стороны было покинуть меня без предупреждения, - укорил сенсей.  
\- Я прошу прощения за это. Теперь вы уйдете? – даже на долг гостеприимства можно наплевать при таком госте, в конце концов, разве не камнем встречают заползшую в дом гадюку?  
\- Нет, конечно, - сенсей улыбался по-прежнему сладко, а Йоджиро обреченно вспомнил, что этот человек всегда умел повернуть события в свою пользу, всегда планировал эти события в свою пользу и всегда умел дергать за ниточки практически любого. И никогда не отступал от задуманного.  
\- Я решил, что мне все же необходим телохранитель. Ты когда-то предлагал свою кандидатуру, Йоджиро... кун?  
Эта пауза не прошла мимо внимания Шинза, вздернувшего бровь, и Йоджиро вспыхнул.   
\- Вы когда-нибудь оставите меня в покое? – взмолился он безнадежно.  
\- Никогда, - ответил сенсей и улыбнулся. 

**Author's Note:**

> _*Гецурейто - имя меча Акидзуки._


End file.
